wamifandomcom-20200213-history
Real Estate
< Back to Challenges Real Life Monopoly Real Estate 1 With a higher price in town (increase each completion) you need to reach a total building level of 200. Unlock requirement: Stage 250 Goal: Reach 200 total buildings Rewards: : - Mana Refill: 500 : - Mana Cap: 729,132,459 : - EXP: 481,698,913 : - Souls: 9,194 : - 100% increase in bonuses from House, School, Brothel, Enchanter, Tailor, Pagoda, and Alter in Town : - Auto Plaza feature Recommended before starting: * (Exp shop)Base Mana refill : 200k/ Base mana power 50-100k * Reach stage 300 outside of challenges * Over build plaza: 20 T3 / 15-17 T4 'Tips and Walkthrough' Real Estate 1 has a cost multiplier of 10x for all town buildings compared to normal prices. The total cost of all buildings for this challenge is 1e12. Once you've generated a few trillion gold outside of challenges without focusing on it (check the stats screen for your total gold) this should only take a few hours. Since gold is normally not very valuable it gets higher bonuses from each source than any other stat and you can stack it extremely high when focusing on it. Don't forget to cook gold food, switch to gold find adventuring gear, a reward pot, and save a gold find slime for this challenge if you find one and of course 40+ Levels into Alak and 3-4 Levels in Sesame(Conjuring spells) . Generator boost 60+ % Gold gain and Reincarnation bonus 4k % + . This challenge should be done in 1 hour . Real Estate 2 With a higher price in town (increase each completion) you need to reach a total building level of 300. Unlock requirement: Complete Real Estate 1 Goal: Reach 300 total buildings Rewards: : - Mana Refill: 1000 : - Mana Cap: 367.768e9 : - EXP: 1.777e12 : - Souls: 12892 : - 100% increase in bonuses from House, School, Brothel, Enchanter, Tailor, Pagoda, and Alter in Town (additive) Recommended before starting: * Perk shop, page 2, row 3, gold multiplier 5/15. * S350+ * Gold slime 'Tips and Walkthrough' Perk shop, page 2, row 3, gold multiplier 5/15. Repeated because it is the important bit. Real Estate 2 has a cost multiplier of 100x for all town buildings compared to normal prices. The total cost of all buildings for this challenge is 1.69e18 / 1.69Qi Real Estate 3 With a higher price in town (increase each completion) you need to reach a total building level of 450. Unlock requirement: Complete Real Estate 2 Goal: Reach 450 total buildings Rewards: : - Mana Refill: 1,500 : - Mana Cap: 748.507e12 : - EXP: 6.140e15 : - Souls: 17,219 : - 100% increase in bonuses from House, School, Brothel, Enchanter, Tailor, Pagoda, and Alter in Town (additive) Recommended before starting: : - Max gold, xp, mana refill and spirit refill in perks page 2. : - s400 cleared(for plaza levels). : - Have the essential slimes, essence, gold, mana refill. : 'Tips and Walkthrough' Requires 5.76e27 gold total to complete, make sure you can get past this in main life. Real Estate 4 Unlock requirement: Complete Real Estate 3 Goal: Reach 600 total buildings Rewards: : - Mana Refill: 2,000 : - Mana Cap: Based on Current Mana Cap : - EXP: Based on Total Exp : - Souls: 21,665 : - 100% increase in bonuses from House, School, Brothel, Enchanter, Tailor, Pagoda, and Alter in Town (additive) Recommended before starting: : - Essence, gold and mana refill are the key to success here. (I was e49 essence before starting) : - Pre-Challenge you should be leveling Mana refill in Exp Shop. 1e15 refill puts you in a good place : - 5e39 lifetime gold 'Tips and Walkthrough' Requires 8.5e38 gold, completed in 3 hours with 200k% gold slime, 540% cos synergy, 1200% alch, 1e15 base mana refill, battlemage lv 280(very low compared to area of progress), plaza in the 5e30+ cost range of mcap. Spirit was raised to 100M, 2 charges used: Reinc perm bonus -> 110k% then gold -> 250k%. Mcap was 1e28. Real Estate 5 TBA Unlock requirement: Complete Real Estate 4 Goal: 1.14e55 gold Rewards: Recommended before starting: 15m% gold waifu, over 3k levels on gold synergy page 2 'Tips and Walkthrough' TBA Real Estate 6 Unlock requirement: Complete Real Estate 5 Goal: 20e72 gold Rewards: : - TBA Recommended before starting: 50-100e72 gold on stats 'Tips and Walkthrough' 2 charges one on reincarnation, one on gold should do it Category:Challenges